Holding Out for Some Heroes
is the first episode of The Saviors of New York. It was written by and first aired in May 2017. Synopsis Louise Tyler, a young musician who lives in New York, discovers she has superpowers. After being found by a superpower-detecting robot, Louise joins a team with superpowers like her. Transcript A young woman, revealed to be Louise Tyler, is shown sitting on the edge of her bed. :Louise: Right, I should get going. Louise jumps up as she grabs a guitar and walks down to the street. She gets into her car and drives off. :Louise: (narrating) Have you ever gone most of your life without knowing you had an amazing ability? Louise pulls up at a rather large venue as she grabs her guitar and goes into the venue from the back. :Louise: (narrating) I thought I was a normal human being, like you, but it turned out I had something that I just never saw or experienced. The scene shows a montage with Louise getting ready to perform, as the camera then transitions to the end of a song Louise is performing. She looks up to see some scaffolding starting to fall down. :Louise: (narrating) That scaffolding, it showed me that I had something I was never aware of. The scaffolding falls as it looks like it's going to hit the lead singer. :Louise: Mike, look out! Mike looks up to see the scaffolding as he prepares for the worst, but then the scaffolding is suspended in mid-air right as it's about to hit him. :Mike: What the hell? Louise is shown with her arm reached out and her eyes shut, as she opens one eye and notices the suspended scaffolding. :Louise: Oh my god. Oh, my god. Oh my god! Oh my god!!! The crowd fall silent as Louise begins to freak out. Louise's point of view is shown as her eyes dart around the venue constantly as she screams out in stress, throws the scaffolding at the back wall and runs backstage. :Louise: (narrating) That was the night my life changed. For better or for worse. ---- Louise is shown pacing back and forth backstage. :Louise: (narrating) Naturally, I was scared about what I just did. Really scared. Louise looks to the door that leads to the stage. :Louise: (narrating) So, I did what any person would do if they found out they had superpowers. Call my mom. She's a scientist, she might now what this is. Louise gets her phone out and dials a number. A woman is shown in a lab as her phone goes off and she picks it up. :Woman: Hello? :Louise: Mom, I just found something disturbing out. :Louise's mother: What's up, dear? :Louise: Well, you know how there's been a lot of people with superhuman abilities recently? :Louise's mother: Yes? Louise sighs. :Louise: I'm one of them. Louise's mother goes silent. :Louise: It's probably a shock to you, and it certainly is to me. :Louise's mother: When did you find out? :Louise: About five minutes ago. I saved someone's life. :Louise's mother: Oh, that's wonderful! At least you're using your powers for the better. :Louise: Yeah. No clue what they are though. :Voice: I can help if you want. Louise screams. She turns around to see a woman. :Louise: I'll call you back. Louise hangs up as she puts her phone in her pocket. :Woman: Louise Tyler, correct? :Louise: How do you know my name? :Woman: Just a hunch. Louise narrows her eyes. :Louise: Where was I born? :Woman: Greensboro, North Carolina. :Louise: My favourite colour. :Woman: Purple. :Louise: My high school. :Woman: Grimsley High School in Greensboro, North Carolina. :Louise: My most prized possession. :Woman: Your Gibson Flying V. You got it as a gift from your father on your eighteenth birthday and you play it left-handed. Louise backs off. :Woman: Oh, and you have telekinesis. :Louise: Tele-what? :Woman: Telekinesis. The ability to move things with your mind. :Louise: Huh. The woman puts her hand out. :Woman: Shelia Richardson. Louise shakes Shelia's hand as Shelia walks out. Louise decides to ditch the concert and follows her. ---- Louise is shown watching Shelia entering a building. :Louise: (narrating) This Shelia girl was creeping me out. I was intrigued and scared by her at the same time. How did she know all that stuff about me? Louise sighs. :Louise: (narrating) There was only one way for me to find out. Louise walks into the building as Shelia is shown walking into a room. Shelia is then shown with Amy Parker, Laura Scott and Taylor Hill. :Amy: Where the hell were you? :Shelia: Hey, you know what I'm like. I sense someone with superpowers nearby, I go and find them. My program just works like that Louise is shown peeking in. :Louise: (in her head) Program? Shelia flicks her hair to one side as Louise notices a mark that says "SPD1". :Louise: (in her head) She's a robot? Louise looks away quickly and kicks the door, which Taylor notices. :Taylor: Uh, guys? I think someone might be in here with us. Louise pokes her head through the door, which Amy notices. :Amy: Hey! Amy charges and grabs Louise by her collar. :Amy: Who are you?! :Louise: Louise Tyler, ma'am! Please don't hurt me! :Laura: You're telling someone who was thrown out of the army and the UFC not to hurt you? Louise gulps as she dodges a punch and gets out of Amy's grip. :Louise: That was terrifying! :Taylor: I felt the same way when I met her. Amy throws a jab at Louise, who blocks the attack telekinetically and throws Amy to the ground, knocking her out. Louise then turns to Taylor and Laura. :Louise: Who are you two? :Taylor: Taylor Hill. :Laura: Laura Scott. Louise then looks to see a map of New York City, with a world map next to it. :Louise: What's this for? :Taylor: Speedy over there uses it to locate people with superpowers. It's how she found us. :Louise: Speedy? :Laura: She probably referred to herself as Shelia. She uses that name to hide the fact that she's a robot. :Louise: A robot?! Taylor nods. :Louise: Jesus, there's a lot more to this city than I thought. ---- A woman is seen walking through the White House in Washington, as she arrives at the Oval Office. :Woman: Mr. President? The President, revealed to be Antonio Smith, notices the woman. :Antonio: Oh, Ms. Newport! Please take a seat. Ms. Newport nods as she sits down, as Antonio does. :Ms. Newport: You can just call me Lavender, by the way. Antonio nods. :Antonio: Anyway, what happened yesterday? :Lavender: I have laser vision. I brought some of the wall in the Capitol Building down because I have no control over my powers. Antonio thinks about this. :Antonio: I'm just going to say what I said to my daughter when she discovered she had superpowers: Just try and work with them. :Lavender: That's gonna be harder than you might think. My powers are out of control, they're why I wear these. Lavender points at her glasses. A small spurt of fire then comes out of her index finger as she screams and blocks the fire before it does any damage. :Antonio: Did you know about that? :Lavender: No. Lavender's phone then goes off as she takes a look at it, and notices it's a number she doesn't know. She lets it go to voicemail as Shelia is shown. :Shelia: Dammit. :Louise: I want to know how you know this woman's number. :Shelia: I have a database that includes every person who has superpowers and in some cases their numbers. She just happened to be one of them. :Louise: Huh. Lavender then looks at her phone. :Lavender: Hold on, Mr. President. Lavender goes out of the office as she calls Shelia back. :Lavender: Are you one of those idiots who were slobbering all over me on Reddit? Because I swear to God- :Shelia: This is Lavender Newport, correct? Lavender pauses. :Lavender: How do you know my name? :Shelia: Well, you have been all over the news recently, what with being the youngest Representative and all that. Plus the fact that you have laser vision and pyrokinesis. :Lavender: What? Louise takes the phone off Shelia. :Louise: Sorry about that, Ms. Newport. She's a robot and she doesn't get the concept of privacy. :Lavender: Oh, okay. Shelia whispers something into Louise's ear. :Louise: She said to come to New York. Lavender shrugs and hangs up as she pokes her head into the Oval Office. :Lavender: Turns out I have to go. :Antonio: That's fine. Lavender nods as she rushes out to her car. ---- A woman is seen on a basketball court, dribbling a ball. :Commentator: Here's Tara Rhodes. Today's her debut and- Before the commentator can finish his sentence, Tara rips through the defense and jumps a good few feet into the air, doing a somersault before dunking the ball through. The crowd erupts over Tara's dunk as she goes back, ready for the next possession as she sees her teammates standing up and cheering. One of Tara's teammates turns to her. :Tara's teammate: How do you even do that? :Tara: Being 5 feet tall has its benefits. I'm shorter so I get more hangtime. The teammate nods as the other team head down the court. Tara notices the player with the ball in her hand, as she runs over, and the ball disappears from the girl's hand as Tara zips across the court and dunks it again, this time spinning about three times in the air as the crowd erupts again as the rest of the players look at her, baffled. :Commentator: Tara Rhodes is like a real life version of NBA Jam! One more shot and she'll probably catch fire! The camera shows Taylor watching TV, as Shelia spots a highlight of Tara. :'Shelia: Ooh! Shelia rushes to the door but Louise grabs her by her collar. :Louise: You've creeped me and a politician out, that's enough. Shelia wriggles out as she charges downstairs. :Louise: Shit. Shelia! Louise chases Shelia as she manages to get a telekinetic grip on Shelia, but ends up being dragged along. Tara is then seen after the game with a smug look on her face as she walks out of the stadium. A great amount of reporters are shown wanting to ask Tara questions. :Tara: For God's sake. Tara then suddenly bursts through the interviewers and ends up at the end of the street. :Tara: I really need to use there powers more. Gets me away from the press quicker. Tara starts walking as Shelia then shows up in front of her sporadically. :Tara: Gah! :Shelia: Hello, Ms. Rhodes. Louise shortly follows behind as she tackles Shelia to the ground. :Tara: What the hell? :Louise: She's a robot with no sense of privacy and she knows everyone who has superpowers and judging by the fact that she's here, I'm guessing you've got superpowers. :Tara: Yeah. Superhuman speed, strength, senses, precognition and so on Louise nods. :Louise: Do you want to help us out? We've got a kind of superhuman team going on. :Tara: Uh... yeah, sure, I guess. :Louise: See, Shelia? That's how you do it! Louise lets go of Shelia as Tara then disappears. :Louise: You'll want to know where it is first! Tara rushes back. :Tara: Good point. :Louise: It's on 5th Avenue. Tara nods as she rushes off again. ---- Louise is seen a month later, in her bedroom and strumming her guitar. :Louise: (narrating) It's been a month and I still can't get over having these powers. Louise stops strumming her guitar. :Louise: (narrating) I need to find out why I have these powers anyway, and how I can use them properly. Louise puts her guitar to one side as she turns her TV on and flicks through channels. :Louise: (narrating) I still don't now whether having superpowers is a good thing or a bad thing. Guess it just goes down to how I use them. Louise comes across a local news channel. :Reporter: A robbery turned into a hostage situation is underway in a bank on 5th Avenue. Police are trying to calm the situation and... Louise turns the TV off as she dashes out of her apartment down to the bank. :Louise: (narrating) Guess I just have to make them work for the better. ---- Louise is shown arriving at the bank, but is stopped by a police officer. :Officer: Ma'am, the situation is volatile. It's for the best if you stay here. :Louise: Trust me sir, I can handle it. :Officer: What makes you so sure? Louise then lifts the officer up with her telekinesis, which causes him to freak out. :Officer: Okay, okay! Fine! :Louise: (in her head) That was easy. Louise enters the bank. The robber points his gun at Louise as she focuses on the gun. It then explodes in the robber's hand. :Robber: What the fuck? Louise then knocks the robber over as a woman then gets up. :Robber: Don't move! The woman then charges her hand up with fire and shoots a fireball at the robber, which hits him. :Robber: Agh! The woman then shoots vines out of her hand which wraps up the robber and binds him. :Louise: Damn! The woman gives Louise an intimidating glance, which scares Louise to some degree. Louise then slowly walks out of the bank. :Woman: Wait. Louise turns around as the woman walks over to her. :Louise: What? The woman continues to glare at Louise as she extends her hand. :Woman: Moana Ngata. :Louise: Uh... Louise Tyler. The two shake hands. Moana then walks out as Louise watches her walk down the street. :Louise: That was scary. Moana is then threatened by a mugger a bit further down the road. Louise watches as Moana covers her hands with rocks and punches the mugger twice, knocking them to the ground. :Louise: Holy shit. Louise lets out a sigh as she heads off back to her apartment. ---- Louise is shown watching TV and drinking a bottle of soda. :Louise: Wonder if there's anything about what happened earlier. Louise flicks through channels before coming across a news channel. :Reporter: A bank robbery was stopped earlier today by two young women. The TV shows CCTV footage of Louise and Moana taking down the robber from earlier. Louise smirks as she gets a knock on the door, to see a delivery woman. :Louise: Oh, hey. :Woman: Hello. Louise looks at the woman. :Louise: I swear I know you. Louise thinks hard. Suddenly, Louise looks into the woman's mind. :Louise: (in her mind) What the hell? Since when have I been able to do this? Louise looks into the woman's memories to find out she is called Toni Boyle. :Louise: Wait. Were you the woman who saved all those people from the future? :Toni: Uh, yeah. How did you know? :Louise: I just looked into your brain. I have no idea how I did it, but I did. Toni appears skeptical. :Louise: How did you save them anyway? :Toni: Everyone in the future had cybernetic parts, I have technopathy, really they set me up for the win. :Louise: Huh. Would've expected them to be much smarter than that. :Toni: I did too. Their army's worryingly incompetent. Louise nods as she takes the pizza in Toni's hand. :Toni: That's $6.49. Louise nods and gives Toni a $10 bill. As she closes the door, Toni makes and wedges a chunk of metal in the wall, stopping it from shutting. :Toni: What's your name, by the way? :Louise: Louise Tyler. :Toni: Right. Toni removes the chunk of metal as the door closes. :Louise: (narrating) A technopathic delivery woman. Never seen that before. ---- Louise is shown levitating her bed with her mind. :Louise: (narrating) I've decided that if I'm gonna live with these powers, I might as well try and master them. Louise continues to levitate her bed as her friend Sammi enters the room. :Sammi: Louise? Louise jumps back startled as she lets go of her bed. She then catches it before it hits the ground, stopping any damage. :Sammi: ...Whoa. :Louise: What? :Sammi: I know there's been plenty of superhumans around recently but... I never knew you were one of them. :Louise: I didn't either until about a month ago. It's pretty cool though. Watch this. Louise focuses on her TV as she flicks through channels telekinetically. One of the channels shows a news report about a beast flying over New York as Louise keeps flicking. :Sammi: Wait, go back! Louise flicks back to the news report. :Louise: Holy shit. :Reporter: We don't know where this came from, but it appears to be very dangerous. The beast then gets shrouded in clouds as a woman comes out of the clouds, landing perfectly atop a skyscraper. :Reporter: What... what just happened? The woman then creates a pole of ice and slides down it until she's back on the street. She snaps her fingers and the pole crumbles, landing behind her and causing panic in the street. Louise and Sammi are shown, surprised by what they saw. :Louise: That was something. :Sammi: Yeah... They then look at each other as Shelia is shown, having just seen the same report. :Shelia: Damn, we need her! She runs to the door as Taylor yanks her back by her collar. :Taylor: Not in your wildest dreams. You've creeped enough people out this year already Shelia gives Taylor puppy dog eyes. :Taylor: That doesn't work with me and you know it. Shelia then has a sad look on her face. :Shelia: Laura, there's cookies in the fridge. :Taylor: Those are for my grandma back in Maine! Taylor runs to fridge to guard the cookies as Shelia runs out. :Taylor: Goddammit, I've been tricked again. ---- Amy is shown sleeping as her dream is shown, where she is fighting a Cerberus-like creature in the city. Amy is shown to be tossing and turning as Taylor notices Amy. Taylor then thinks hard as the camera cuts back to Amy's dream as as the Cerberus starts fading out and the gritty city turns into an open grassy plain, with Amy's childhood friends surrounding her. :Amy: (mumbling) What the fuck... Amy slowly opens her eyes to see Taylor hovering over her. She shrieks as she extends her arm to punch Taylor, but misses. :Amy: Why the fuck did you use your powers on me?! :Taylor: You were scared shit! I could see it in your face and the fact that you were shifting all over the place! Amy looks at Taylor, enraged as she jumps out of the window and starts to fly. She flips two middle fingers off to Taylor as she flies off. :Taylor: One of these days I'm gonna have some sort of horrible vision with these powers. I can just sense it. The camera then goes to Louise who is in a field outside New York. She has a large boulder in front of her. :Louise: I've gotta see how powerful these powers are. Louise shuts her eyes as her entire body shakes. She puts all of her focus on the boulder. Louise manages to successfully lift the boulder about three feet into the air. She looks as she appears shocked by her own power. :Louise: Oh my god! Louise starts to panic. She starts breathing heavily as a woman comes out of a nearby mansion. Louise's view is shown as her heart is heard pounding heavily and the woman approaches her. :Woman: Ma'am, are you okay? Louise then collapses as the boulder drops and the screen cuts to black. ---- The inside of a large mansion is shown, with a series of trophies awarded to "Ai Hashimoto" being shown. Ai herself is then shown cleaning one of the trophies as the woman from before is shown bursting into the room with Louise in her arms. :Woman: Ai! Ai is startled, and turns around. :Ai: What? :Woman: I found this girl passed out in the field and I don't know what to do. Ai walks over and looks at Louise. :Ai: She doesn't look too good. Hold on. Ai runs into another room as Louise's brain is shown, with multiple synapses going off. Louise then gasps and comes around, which causes the woman to drop her. Louise stops herself hitting the floor with her telekinesis. She puts her feet on the ground and stands upright. :Louise: Who are you and where am I? :Woman: Allegra Sinagra, ma'am. You're in the mansion of Ai Hashimoto. Louise thinks about this. :Louise: I swear I've heard that name before. Louise turns around to see a large amount of trophies awarded to Ai. :Louise: Whoa. Ai comes back through with defibrillators to see Louise has come around. :Ai: Oh. Louise then shakes Ai's hand. :Louise: Nice to meet you, Ms. Hashimoto. Ai raises her eyebrows. :Louise: So, how do you get all those perfect hits in baseball games? :Ai: Bit of a secret: I've got psychic powers. I can see where the ball can go and where it'll be a home run. :Louise: Huh. How do so many people have superpowers? :Ai: I honestly don't know. :Allegra: Most people gain them after accidents, but some families kind of... have them in their DNA, I guess? Then there's the people whose families have no correlation with them and still end up with them, like myself. I had a celebrity lifestyle back home in San Marino because everyone was surprised to see the powers. :Louise: This feels weirdly X-Men-like. :Allegra: We could probably make a team like that. The S-Men. :Louise: The T-Men. :Ai: The H-Men. :Allegra: the C-- :Ai and Louise: No. Allegra frowns over the two ruining her joke. :Louise: I know plenty of people with powers, I could ring 'em up if you want. :Ai: Sure, why not? Louise calls up a group of people to tell them about the new team. ---- Louise is shown another month later dropping down onto a street with Taylor and Moana. :Louise: (narrating) I've been living with telekinesis for the past two months now and it's... kind of great now knowing what I can do with them. Louise blasts a criminal away with telekinesis while Moana shoots fire from one hand and vines from another. :Taylor: Why do my powers only ever work when people are asleep?? Louise and Moana smirk. Taylor sighs. :Taylor: You come down from Maine to join the WWE then suddenly you're working with people who have superpowers because it turns out you can induce nightmares and shit. Planet Earth, people! :Louise: (narrating) Superpowers take some getting used to, but in the end, they're totally worth it. The camera then shows a montage, with Amy flying over the city, Laura freezing a criminal in position, Ai hitting a home run to win a game for her team, Toni having a credit card rejected then using her technopathy to get money out of the machine, Tara walking down the street then smelling a restaurant from about half a mile away then getting there within a second and then finally the woman who transformed from a beast, who is revealed to be called Rakel Fredriksen. :Louise: As long as we're around, this city's gonna be safe. ---- Lavender is seen in an high-end apartment, about to go to sleep. :Lavender: Don't take the glasses off, Newport. Just remember what happened in the Capitol Building. Lavender then lifts them up to rub her eye, but forgets to shut the other one as she shoots a laser from that eye iinto the apartment across the way. The owner of that apartment seems unamused. :Lavender: Sorry, sir! ''Lavender pulls her glasses back down as she goes to sleep. Reception TBA Trivia *The episode's name is a reference to Bonnie Tyler's song "Holding Out for a Hero". Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Subpages Category:Transcript Category:2017